<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The WildWest by Queenapplesause</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968177">The WildWest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenapplesause/pseuds/Queenapplesause'>Queenapplesause</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Humor, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenapplesause/pseuds/Queenapplesause</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanfic version of the events that happen in the WildWestMSA tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The WildWest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! This is Mod Izzy from the WildWestMSA tumblr!</p>
<p>Just know this work is updated every time we pass a certain plot point, or event in the story. We hope you enjoy this work as we continue on the main blog!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>